The Portrait Of You
by DiorNicole
Summary: With the help of friends, Sayid starts to remember Shannon again. Sayid - Centric Writen for the lost Secret Santa Fic Exchange for Jac Danvers.
1. Boone Hill

**Title:** The Portrait Of You

**Author:** DiorNicole

**Characters:** Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley, Rose & Michael

**Pairings:** Sayid & Shannon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words:** 596

**Disclaimer:** Lost is owned by: J.J., Damon Lindelof, Touchstone & ABC. No money being made but after all the work my beta put into this project, I'll own her money.

**Spoilers:** Season 1 & 2

**Notes:**

AU (Follows Cannon until "What Kate Did")

Jac Danvers ~ Request 2: Sayid remembering Shannon in some way.

**Summary:** With the help of friends, Sayid starts to remember Shannon again. (Sayid - Centric)

Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost~ Lost ~ Lost

Chapter 1 (Sayid POV)

Mystery Frickin' Island ~ Boone Hill: December 24, 2004

The sun has just started to make its way past the clouds, turning the sky different shades of pinks and purples as I make my way to the graveyard. I know I still have another hour or two before the camp starts to come to life. It's been 46 days since Shannon was killed and each day is harder than the last.

I've visited her grave twice a day, sometimes more when the guilt of not protecting her starts weighing me down. Sometimes I can find peace here and other times just a harsh reminder of how greatly I failed. As I make my way up the slight hill right next to the graveyard I notice someone sitting next to Shannon's grave. I'm taken aback because so few visit her grave and certainly none this early in the morning.

I get a little closer and notice Sawyer sitting there. The sight stops me dead in my tracks. He's the last person I expected to see sitting at Shannon's grave. It's just been in the last two weeks that he's been able to finally move around on his own; after being shot on the raft by the others. By the time he returned to our camp, the wound had become infected and Jack wasn't sure if Sawyer was going to survive or not.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me, Captaiin Falfel- there is obviously something on your mind...just say it!" His voice lacks any of its normal sarcasm and just sounds tired.

"How are you doing this morning, Sawyer?" I ask once I'm seated next to him.

Sawyer looks surprise that I would ask about his welfare. "Now, that's not the question you really wanted to ask me, was it Omar?"

"Sawyer, this is not the time or place for us to…"

"I'm real sorry Sayid." Sawyer said with more sincerity than I've ever heard from him. "I just came to pay my respects to Shannon." The lack of nicknames shows me the honesty in his words. "I thought I would be gone by time you got here. Didn't want to over step my boundaries or anything."

"Thank you for coming to pay your respects." Sawyer just rolls his eyes. "I appreciate it. So many have forgotten her."

"You know Omar," It's my turn to roll my eyes. "A lot of jackasses have forgotten Sticks but just as many haven't. I think they feel like it would be intruding coming here."

"If anyone wants to come here they are more than welcomed. I would never do anything to prevent that." I stop talking and really give some thought to what Sawyer said. There have been times when Claire or Rose has tried to talk to me about Shannon and I cut them off. Or when I see them coming in my direction, I avoided them all together. "Maybe you are right."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Omar."

I know he wasn't expecting a reply but I choose to give him one. "I miss her more today than I did yesterday."

We sit quietly looking at Shannon's grave "Sticks didn't deserve to die the way she did." Sawyer stands with a grunt. "And she deserves to be remembered by the person who loves her." And with that he starts walking back towards his tent.

Alone again, I find my thoughts continually going back to Sawyer's last comment. I'll always remember her. My every waking moment, is filled with thoughts of her. How could I ever forget, she die in my arms.

TBC………………………….Enter Lost Music

* * *

Merry Christmas Jac Danvers. The second part of your Fic will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.

DiorNicole


	2. Merry Christmas Dude!

**Title:** The Portrait Of You

**Author:** DiorNicole

**Characters:** Sayid, Sawyer, Hurley, Rose & Michael

**Pairings:** Sayid & Shannon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words:** 855

**Disclaimer:** Lost is owned by: J.J., Damon Lindelof, Touchstone & ABC. No money is being made.

**Spoilers:** Season 1 & 2

**Notes:**

AU (Follows Cannon until "What Kate Did")

Jac Danvers ~ Request 2: Sayid remembering Shannon in some way.

**Summary:** With the help of friends, Sayid starts to remember Shannon again. (Sayid - Centric)

Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost ~ Lost~ Lost ~ Lost

Chapter 2 (Sayid POV)

Mystery Frickin' Island ~ Signal Fire: December 25, 2004

Normally, I would be one of the first to wake but this morning was different. Standing outside of my tent, everyone has joined Hurley at the Signal Fire for Christmas breakfast.

For the last week, Hurley's been consumed with making plans for Christmas. When he invited me, I politely decline and offered to cover a shift at the hatch so someone else could enjoy the festivities. Walking back inside, I grab my backpack preparing to leave for my shift, when I feel someone standing behind me. Turing, I find Hurley standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Dude!" He puts a hand up before I can tell him once again I'm Muslim. "I know you don't celebrate Christmas but today is more a celebration of making it this long on the island." He stops grinning, "And a time to remember those who didn't."

Hurley's trying to lift everyone's spirit. "Merry Christmas to you also Hurley. I was just about to head out for my shift at the hatch. Was there something you needed?"

"I know you have button duty but Rose told me to come and get you so you could have breakfast before you go." I'm about to protest when Hurley cuts me off once again, "Dude you go tell Rose you don't want anything cause I'm sure not doing it."

"Okay Hurley, I'll go." It won't take me long to get some fruit and head for the hatch.

Walking towards the signal fire, I see everyone sitting around, relaxed and enjoying themselves. Hurley's was right; everyone needed a break from the hardships the island can bring. Once we reach the Signal Fire and the survivors notice us; they grow quiet and I have a feeling something's going on. I try to retreat but before I can a soft hand touches my shoulder. Turning my head, I see Rose's standing behind me.

With a warm smile she tells me. "Sit and listen."

Once seated, I hear Hurley clearing his throat and looked up to find him standing in front of everyone. "I'm not going to be in front of you long dudes and dudettes," The group laughs at that. "Sayid, I know by now you're trying to figure out what's going on," Michael walks from behind the group and stands next to him holding something covered in a sheet. "We know you don't celebrate Christmas but we wanted to give you something to say thanks, for all your hard work." When Hurley removes the sheet, I'm in utter shock.

It's a portrait of Shannon. She's sitting on the beach with the ocean behind her head turned as if someone called her name, the wind blowing through her hair. She's wearing a purple dress and a beautiful smile that actually reaches her eyes. The portrait is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"You do so much for all of us and never ask for anything in return. This is our way of given you something." Michael walks over to me and hands me the Portrait. I feel the tears running down my face and I do nothing to try and stop them.

"We all pitch in and helped. Michael of course was the artist and Locke built the frame. Sun and Claire found all the purple and blue flowers and crushed them so it could have color," Taking a closer look at the Portrait, while Hurley's continues to talk, Michael really has done a wonderful job. It feels like I'm looking at Shannon again. "And Rose went searching through the hatch until she found a piece of glass to finish the frame." When I final notice Hurley has stop talking and look up he has a worried expression on his face.

"Thank you all so much." The smile returns to his face. Thank you; seems so inadequate but I'm unable to think of any thing better to say. I never thought anyone would do something like this for me. "This means more to me than any of you will ever know."

Turning my attention back to the portrait, eventually everyone goes back to there previous conversations. Picking up my belongings, I head for the hatch. When I reach the edge of the jungle; one of the other survivors, I believe his names Greg, stops me. He asks if we could switch shifts so he could was clothes or something. After the morning I've had so far, I could use some quite time. I agree and turn towards the graveyard.

With every step I take, memories of Shannon start to flood my mind. Translating Rousseau's maps, sharing breakfast on the beach, sneaking off into the jungle; so we could make out like teenagers. I thought by keeping those memories lock away, I could save myself from more heart ache.

I realize for the first time since Shannon was killed, I'm remembering her life. Sawyer was right; Shannon deserves to be remembered by the person who loves her. I'll never forget her again.

Leaning the Portrait against a tree, I walk until I'm standing in front of her grave. "I love you, Shannon."

The End…………………….Enter Lost Music Here

* * *

Jac Danvers, hoped you enjoyed.

DiorNicole


End file.
